Various types of umbrellas with decorative lights emanating from the outer surface of the canopy or from within the handle are known in the prior art. However, what is need is an umbrella with fiber optic lights embedded within the underside of the canopy which effectively illuminate the area surrounding a person using the umbrella during inclement weather. Similarly, what is need is a directed source of light originating from the handle of the umbrella to illuminate the path ahead of the person using the umbrella and which may be removed and operated while separated from the handle to provide greater safety benefits during inclement weather. In conjunction with these needs is a need for separately controlling and charging the power sources for each of these lights within the umbrella. There is a need for all of the features to be provided within the existing and commonplace structural functionality of a standard umbrella, irrespective of it size or shape.